


Pressure point

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: A Sherlock portrait.





	Pressure point

**Author's Note:**

> Digital art on iPad, brushes redux, 10 hours. Freehand drawn, no tracing, no stylus.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment, constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
